With the expanding use of computer networks, such as the Internet, an increasing amount of commerce is conducted electronically. For example, consumers are increasingly utilizing electronic marketplaces to purchase clothing and other apparel items. Countless apparel items are for sale online, and being able to search quickly and efficiently for apparel items is increasingly important, not only for online retailers who wish to sell their products, but for consumers who are looking to find specific apparel items quickly. Generally, users often rely upon search queries or keyword strings that can be used to identify potentially relevant content. In many instances, however, the relevance depends at least in part on the actual query that was submitted, as well as the way in which the potentially relevant content is categorized or identified. There often is no easy way for a user to modify a query to express a desired refinement, and no accurate way for that expression to be implemented so as to locate the content of interest. For example, apparel items in an electronic marketplace are typically categorized by binary gender, and users can only select between a predefined set of men's apparel items and a predefined set of women's apparel items. However, a user's personal style may not be defined in such a binary way.